the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scout Presley
Appearance Though Scout is nothing more than "scum" to most who live in Verona, it is hard to deny her almost otherworldly appearance. Wild blonde hair frames a pretty, if not a bit young-looking face, and gleaming blue eyes gaze defiantly into those who dare oppress her. Pale skin reveals countless freckles across her body, and rough callouses cover her hands and feet from constant fighting. She stands at around 5'3" in height, and weighs a bit over one hundred and twenty pounds. Her angular face is often dotted with scars or bruises, and she can most likely be found pouting when not out and about freely. Scout's presence, much to her own dismay, is a lacking one, making her very hard to pick out in a crowd most of the time. She walks with a slight slouch, and typically glares at those she does not consider a friend, especially adults. She is overall a very peculiar-appearing girl, and most take caution when approaching her. Scout's outfits usually depend on the season, but she is a very big fan of layers. She loves sweaters and jeans, and has an interest in knit clothing and hats. She has countless old, worn shoes and boots, and can often be found wearing an old, ratty sweatshirt in the warmer months. Scars, Tattoos, Piercings Old scars dot her arms and legs from past fights with her family and the public of Verona. She has a variety of cigar burn-marks on her back, and quite a few old, self-inflicted lines on her thighs. Both of her ears are pierced on the lobes, and she has an old lip piercing that has finally begun to close up. No tattoos. Personality Scout is a girl who was once innocent, pure and good. A girl tainted by her family and general bad luck, who eventually bloomed into the rotten apple she is today. In public, she is loud and rebellious, doing stupid acts with friends in order to gain some kind of reaction from the people of Verona, but most of the time her pranks fall flat and she is left feeling ignored and stupid. She is a girl of many lawless skills, including pick-pocketing and shoplifting. Though she is rarely caught, most know of her devilish act and try their best to avoid her, but due to her overall lack of presence Scout is hard to detect until it is too late. Thanks to her father's exploits of her "income" Scout has developed a selfish streak, and has difficulty sharing even with close friends. She is extremely frugal in this sense as well, and rarely spends her money unless she really needs to. Scout, in general, is a laid-back, calm girl. She takes life slowly, appreciating each moment she can, all while watching the busy people around her scurry around hopelessly. Scout often finds herself unable to relate to others, and as such she has trouble truly connecting with others and making friends. Those few friends she does have, though, are extremely cherished and held close. Scout loves people, maybe even to a fault, and tries her best to make and keep friends whenever she can (IF she can). To her loved ones she is loyal and protective, often throwing herself in the way of danger if it were to protect someone she cares about. Scout's overall cynicism and general outward appearance seem to end up chasing most friends away, however, and due to this she is currently trying to better herself. On the streets Scout is smart, and always tries to stay one step ahead of those around her. She knows Verona like the back of her hand, and her observant nature grants her the power of knowing about almost everyone who crosses her path (it is a small town, after all). Though she tries her bets to appear grinning and cheerful at all times, Scout is truly hurt from her family life and craves attention like it was a past addiction. She realizes her habits are wrong, but her ideology is usually "it's too late to change now", and with that thought in mind she will continue to wander through her life like a bandit, stealing for food and fighting for sport. Biography Born in Seattle, Washington, the Presley family moved up to Verona when Scout was a mere toddler. By then the family was relatively happy, no pain had claimed their lives yet. Charles was a hard-working sales man, and Jen worked from home most of the time while caring for Scout. This kind of life remained for a good six years, and then everything took a turn for the worst. Charles, after the death of his mother, turned to booze and girls to cure his wounds, and Jennifer only found out about her husband's dishonesty a year later. By then the wounds were made, and Jen turned back to the drugs she had left behind years ago to curb her rage. Scout was left awash within the turmoil of her house, only seven at the time, and very soon the young girl turned towards the streets of Verona for peace and quiet. Scout became some what of a street rat at about the age of ten, joining in with all the "bad kids" from school as a way to keep herself from coming home too soon. She made her first tag at about eleven, and began pick-pocketing a few months later due to some peer influence. Though the police caught her the first dozen times she stole, Scout started to train herself to outrun or fight those she considered a threat to her freedom. As the young girl grew within the small town of Verona, her reputation did as well, and she eventually became a known delinquent to the store owners and families of Verona. At the age of sixteen Scout tries her best to cut all ties from her family without leaving the apartment, opting to bar off her room rather than simply move out. The two dead-beats didn't seem to notice or care, however, and very soon her thirst for attention and praise began to stir. Yesterday's eclipse had left her with an awful migraine, and with no knowledge of her powers, she continues on with her every day life as if nothing were wrong. Superpower Force Field Generation and Manipulation After the odd eclipse, Scout gained the ability to form and manipulate force fields. With this power, she will be able to create shields to defend herself and her friends from any danger that comes there way. Though she is unskilled now, Scout will soon be able to move the shields around and strengthen them in both size and power. The fields themselves work as a solid type of matter on both sides, and appear as a pale, translucent blue sheen across the air. While Scout will usually spawn a mere wall across an open area, if she so happened to form a closed bubble or cube then those within will have a few moments of breathable air as the force fields are all airtight. They are mostly used to absorb and deflect attacks, but after training/getting used to her abilities Scout will also be able to use it offensively by forming fields around her fists and using them as an added weight to her punches. Weaknesses * Concentration is required. Even if a shield is spawned by mere stress, it will fade within a few moments if Scout does not focus all her energy into it. * If Scout is distracted or under intense stress she may be unable to throw up a field, or she may even trap herself in one until she calms down. * Due to her being a new field-maker, her shields are weak and can be broken with enough force. Five-six shots from a police pistol could knock down a medium sized. * If she over uses her power she gets intense migraines and bodily pains. * As a result of her using her powers, Scout's skin is unusually charged and most who touch her get a small shock. * Shields are airtight when enclosed and those within have a limited amount of oxygen within the bubble. Category:Character Category:Act One